


Making an Impact

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali starts teasing Hope early in the day, Hope waits for the perfect moment to strike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making an Impact

Ali stared up at the blue sky, a few white clouds dotting the otherwise perfect day. She attempted to catch her breath, her side hurting from the impact. 

“You ok?” Hope asked, hovering over her, looking down at her with concern. Ali nodded, not able to do much of anything else. “Gonna stay there a minute?” Again, Ali nodded. Hope brushed Ali’s lose hairs back from her face. 

“They ok?” Ali asked and Hope looked away from her for a minute before looking back at Ali giving a soft smile.

“Yeah, they’re up.” 

Soon, the face of the opposing player who she ran into was staring down at Ali looking even more concerned than Hope. Ali smiled up at them, shaking her head. 

“I’m good,” she said but the woman wasn’t convinced. Ali put her hand up, and the other woman took it, helping her up. Ali stood still for a moment before stretching out and patting the player on the back. “Promise, I’m ok,” she offered and the woman smiled before jogging off. 

“Sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah, nothing that tiny is gonna take me out,” Ali joked and Hope laughed.

“Remember KO is pretty damn capable of taking out the biggest of them all.”

“Don’t start that stuff now. I won’t be vying for your attention versus your best friend in the middle of a game,” Ali smirked and Hope shook her head.

“God, I want to kiss that smirk off your face right now.”

“Guess you’ll just have to wait till we win,” Ali winked as she jogged away.

x-x-x

Wait Hope did... barely. The minute they were off the field and out of eye line of fans, Hope had Ali against a wall.

“So, you said something about later?”

“That I did,” Ali said as Hope leaned in to kiss her. Ali sidestepped the move, pushing Hope back slightly. “After we go out and celebrate with the team.” Ali smirked and sauntered into the locker room.

“Oh she’s gonna be the death of you tonight, isn’t she?” Ash joked walking up alongside her fellow keeper.

“I swear, sometimes you give her ideas.”

“Hey, I know for a fact you’ve given Kelley ideas so… best not to even go there.”

“Right Harris,” Hope chuckled and walked into the locker room.

x-x-x

Hope leaned against the bar, watching as Ash and Ali danced together. She had excused herself from the dance floor not long ago to get a refill. 

“I don’t like this Solo; I can’t ever tell which one you’re sizing up,” Kelley joked as she walked up. Hope smirked and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

“If you were out there, it’d be different.” 

“Why aren’t you out there?”

“Needed a drink, Ali can go for hours.”

“Oh trust me, so can Ash. Thank god those two are best friends, I couldn’t keep up with her.”

“Lacking a bit there Kell?”

“Oh hey, not in that way man. I outpace Ash in the bedroom.”

“Ok, didn’t need to know that.” Hope laughed, and Kelley grabbed her hand once she got her drink.

“Come on Hope, let’s show them what’s up.” Hope allowed Kelley to drag her out onto the dance floor once more. She wasted no time in putting her hands on Kelley’s hips as the younger woman pressed her back against Hope’s front.

“Ok Hope, just relax,” Kelley said and Hope smirked, shaking her head.

“If Ash tries to deck me later—”

“She won’t, I mean look how she’s feeling up your girl,” Kelley pointed out and Hope looked up, Kelley was right, Ash and Ali would look like a couple to any outside party. Hope rolled her eyes at the pair, this always happened between the four of them. It always became a ‘who can last longer’ thing, leaving both keepers at wits end. 

Hope locked eyes with Ali who was already struggling at keeping her cool. Hope knew very well how much Ali enjoyed celebrating a good game, and exactly what that entailed for her. 

“Oh, Ali is checking you out,” Kelley teased and Hope rolled her eyes as she moved her hands lower on Kelley’s hips.

“Something about you and me always gets her hot and bothered,” Hope husked into Kelley’s ear.

“Well, we are hot.”

“I’m going to go cut in, sorry Kell.”

“No, please, I miss Ash,” Kelley followed behind Hope as she sauntered over to the other pair. Ali gave Hope a victorious smirk before stepping into her girlfriend’s arms, kissing Ash’s cheek as she left.

“Hey,” Ali husked and Hope kissed her.

“Hey yourself.”

“Ready to get out of here?” Ali asked and Hope kissed behind the woman’s ear.

“Whenever you are.”

“We’ll catch you guys later,” Ali said, squeezing Kelley’s shoulder as she allowed Hope to lead them out of the bar. Hope wrapped an arm around Ali holding her close as they walked back to the hotel, trying to keep her warm. They managed to keep their hands to themselves as they leaned against the back wall of the elevator, Hope still keeping an arm around Ali as the defender rested her head on Hope’s shoulder. Ali was playing with the palm of Hope’s free hand, tracing patterns into it. Hope just smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“Tired?” Hope asked and Ali shrugged slightly before looking up at Hope, placing her hand on Hope’s chest.

“Not that tired,” Ali purred and Hope smiled kissing Ali.

“I figured.” Hope took Ali’s hand as the elevator came to their floor and gently tugged her out of the ‘screaming metal death trap’ as Ali referred to them. They walked down to Hope’s room, Hope opening the door, pushing Ali in, before following her and instantly finding herself pushed up against the door, soft lips against hers.

“You better not be tired Solo,” Ali warned and Hope laughed, kissing her. She lifted Ali off the floor letting the defender wrap her legs around her hips. 

“Never,” Hope said kissing her again as she walked over to the bed pinning her down against it, “I knew we’d end up here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Been a little while, trying to get back into the swing of writing more after a lull of seriously nothing so prompt me? and as always comments, thoughts?


End file.
